Goodnight Lady
by Shellecah
Summary: Chester falls for a Long Branch gal who's engaged to the town's jealous lumber mill owner, causing Matt and Chester's friendship to endure a rocky transition.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Long Branch gal Tillie Swann belonged to lumber mill owner Ned Callum, and Ned was mighty jealous. Any man caught chatting with Tillie when Ned swaggered through the batwings was a man begging trouble.

Quiet and serious yet cordial, Tillie looked discomforted in her short sleeveless costume. Though the men thought her tolerably pretty, she wasn't popular even before Ned courted her. A curvaceous woman of thirty, Tillie had clear mild eyes, soft brown hair, round features, a full mouth, and a fair complexion that needed none of the paint and powder she liberally applied with her outfit. She carried herself like an educated lady and spoke like one, and other than tipping their hats and saying, "Howdy, Tillie," the men had little conversation with her. Kitty kept her on the payroll nonetheless, for Tillie needed the job until she married Ned.

Sipping her coffee, Kitty leaned on the end of the bar and watched Tillie, who sat at a table by herself, ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap, her shoulders straight. If Ned had any decency, Kitty thought, he would have told Tillie to quit the Long Branch directly after proposing to her, or married her the same day. Kitty had heard Ned speak harshly to Tillie, and he handled her roughly at times. Though Kitty never saw him hit Tillie, her fair skin bruised easily and the marks were visible when Tillie washed at night or before she painted her face in the morning.

Chester stood beside Kitty, absently turning his untouched beer mug on the bar. "It's a shame," he said, "a lady like Tillie workin' in a place like this."

Kitty wasn't offended. She liked Chester's honesty, and as she shared his sentiment, she was too forthright herself to take affront.

"Yeah," she said. "But Tillie might be better off workin' here than married to Ned Callum."

Chester shifted his position to face Kitty. "Why?" he said. "Does he hit her?"

"Sometimes."

"Then she oughtn't marry 'im. She best forget him and take interest in a nice feller."

Chester picked up his beer.

Kitty frowned. "What nice feller?"

"Me."

"Chester, _no_." Kitty fumbled her pendant watch open. "It's six-twenty," she said. Ned always gets here by six-thirty."

"He don't scare me."

Kitty grabbed his arm. "You stay right here with me," she said.

"Now Miss Kitty." Chester pulled at her fingers.

 _"Sam!"_

As Chester pried Kitty's fingers loose, Sam hurried over and impassively took hold of his arm.

"I wouldn't thought you to interfere, Sam," said Chester.

"Why'd you frighten Miss Kitty that way?" Sam said. "Ned Callum'll take you apart if he sees you with Tillie."

 _"Barkeep,"_ a voice called from the other end of the bar. Sam gave Chester a warning look and moved away. Chester sullenly contemplated his beer.

"There he is," said Kitty, as Callum entered the Long Branch. "Right on time."

"I'm not afraid of him," Chester said into his beer. "Fellers like him ought not be allowed to hit women. He oughta be throwed in jail next time he does it."

"That's not what Tillie wants," said Kitty. "She's made up her mind to marry Ned no matter how he treats her. There's Matt."

Matt joined them at the bar. "Hello, Kitty," he said. "Chester."

"Hello, Matt," said Kitty.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

"Callum's here," Matt said. The marshal and Kitty watched Ned walk to the bar.

"He won't leave her side except to buy them drinks," said Kitty. "Far as he's concerned, he and Tillie are the only ones in the room." She abruptly straightened up, looking around. "Where's Chester? Matt, _look_." Chester had seated himself at Tillie's table and was smiling and talking with her.

Matt looked down the bar to where Callum stood waiting for his drinks. "Hold Ned's attention, will you, Kitty?" Matt said. "Don't let him turn around until I get Chester out of here."

"Alright."

Matt moved to Tillie's table. "Hello, Tillie," he said.

"Hello, Marshal."

"I need Chester to come with me," Matt said. "You'll excuse us."

Chester pushed his chair back and stood, tipping his hat. "Hope we can talk again soon," he said.

"That'd be nice," she said, returning his smile.

Callum stepped up to the table, a beer in each hand. Kitty followed and shrugged helplessly at Matt. Chester's smile disappeared and he looked defiantly at Callum.

"Why're you talkin' to my girl," Ned said to Chester.

"We were just chatting a little, Ned," said Tillie.

"You keep out of this," Ned snapped at her.

"No call talkin' to her thataway," said Chester. "I'm the one come up to her. You got a quarrel, it's with me."

"Alright." Ned thumped the beers down on the table.

Matt moved between Callum and Chester so neither of them could see the other.

"Get out of the way, Marshal," said Callum. "This ain't your fight."

"You're not fightin' anyone ," said Matt. "Unless it's me."

"He's tryin' to steal my girl."

"Chester's leaving," Matt said. "Sit and have your drink with Tillie."

"Please sit with me, Ned," said Tillie. "I don't want you fighting. I look forward to our time together all day. Please?"

"Well . . . ." Ned sat. "You stay away from her, Chester," he said.

"You jest treat her right," said Chester, "or I might pay you a visit."

"Don't threaten me." Ned rose from his chair. "You ain't nothin' without the marshal here to do your fightin' for you. You better watch out, Chester."

"Come on, Chester." Matt gave his partner a small push toward the batwings. "Sit and have your drink, Ned."

"I could've handled him, Mr. Dillon," said Chester.

"Not hardly you couldn't. You'll get your head knocked off, you don't leave Tillie alone. How many beers you have?"

"A sip or two is all. Couldn't swallow it that close to Tillie." Chester sighed. "She flutters my belly."

"She's engaged to Ned, Chester."

"He's not the sort should marry a lady like Tillie."

"Kitty says she's devoted to him."

"That makes no sense at all, Mr. Dillon. Miss Kitty told me he hits her sometimes."

"It's her right to be with him if that's what she wants. You'd better stay out of it."

Matt opened the office door. He'd left the lamp on and a fire burning in the stove. Nights and early mornings had grown cold, though the days were warm and sunny.

Chester rubbed his hands in front of the stove. "Reckon I'll wear my coat tomorrow night," he said.

"You goin' to the Long Branch tomorrow night?"

"Well I most always do, Mr. Dillon."

"You'll stay away from Tillie?"

"She seems lonely, like she don't like workin' there." Chester put the coffee pot on the stove. "If Callum was the man for her, he'd tell her to leave her job. He'd take care of her."

"That's between Tillie and Ned," said Matt.

Chester ran a hand over his hair, met Matt's eyes a moment, then moved to his bed and lay on his back with his boots on, linking his fingers behind his head.

Matt sat at the table. "It's too early to make my rounds," he said.

"Coffee's boilin'," said Chester.

"Chester, I can't force you to stay away from Tillie. But you're askin' for trouble if you don't."

"You're right," Chester heard himself say, gazing at the ceiling. "You can't force me." He sounded insolent to his own ears. He couldn't remember ever talking such a way to the marshal. Chester wondered how he'd fare if Mr. Dillon ordered him out into the cold, told him his job was through. The thought surprisingly elicited no dread. He felt only guilty and sad.

He sat up and looked at the marshal, who was looking at him. Chester couldn't figure Matt's thoughts, though his eyes didn't look angry.

The wherefores inside Chester's head confounded him when he tried to ponder them. He knew he'd changed the last two years or so, aged a lot. He still liked Mr. Dillon while feeling differently toward him without understanding how. Chester thought more now and then about going away. He'd always wanted to see California.

"Alright," Matt said. "I'll make the rounds early tonight."

"Mr. Dillon?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, alright." Not looking back, Matt walked out.

Chester lay back on his bed. His eyes were teary, so he took out his harmonica and played a lament.

The marshal heard the mournful ballad as he patrolled Front Street. He knew he and his partner were drifting apart, but that was the way of things. Matt would let Chester keep his job as long as he wanted it, and look out for Chester as long as he needed it. Chester might eventually leave Dodge. Matt might leave too. Wherever they were, he would always consider Chester his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Matt never refused lunch with his friends when he had time, his decision to stay in the office and eat jerky and cold pone while his partner and Doc went to Delmonico's disheartened Chester.

"The air seems strained between you and Matt," Doc said.

"I don't think he wants me around no more," Chester said. "Particular not after what I said."

"Sure he wants you around," said Doc. "What'd you say?"

"He said he couldn't force me to stay away from Tillie Swann, and I said . . . I said 'You're right. You can't force me.' "

Brows crinkling, Doc looked up at Chester. "That's it?" Doc said. "That's all you said? That's why you're gloomy as an undertaker?"

"Well, I never said nought like it afore, Doc. Not to Mr. Dillon. And he took it serious. I could tell."

"Oh, pshaw," said Doc. "Matt don't hold those little words against you. He's got better sense. He just needs some time to himself."

"You think so, Doc?"

"I know so. Now don't you worry.

"Wait a minute," Doc said. "What do you have to do with Tillie Swann?"

"Oh my goodness," said Chester. "There she is. See her, Doc?"

Tillie walked toward them wearing a sprigged lawn dress buttoned to her neck with a cloak round her shoulders and a bonnet framing her face.

"I see her," said Doc. "You didn't answer my question, Chester."

"Will you invite her to lunch with us?" "What? _No_.Chester, she's Ned Callum's fiancée."

"He don't need to know," said Chester. "He's to the mill 'til six."

Tillie smiled a greeting. "Hello, Doc," she said. "Chester."

"Tillie," said Doc, touching his hat brim.

Chester took off his hat. "Will you join us, Tillie?" he said. "We're goin' to lunch at Delmonico's." He sensed Doc's glare but paid him no mind.

"I don't want to intrude," she said.

"It'd be our pleasure," said Chester.

Doc thought no man he knew of looked witless as Chester when he went sweet on a woman. His drawl was more pronounced, he slurred his words, blushed and smiled blissfully, and leaned so close over Tillie he looked ready to fall over.

"Pardon us a minute, Tillie." Doc touched his hat brim again and pulled Chester to the side. "Now you've done it," Doc said. "Supposing Callum finds out? You know how folks talk."

Chester gazed serenely at Tillie, who waited patiently with her hands folded in front of her. "A lady like her," he said, "ought not be alone to herself the day long.

"That Ned Callum gets rough with her sometimes," Chester said, sobering. "Miss Kitty said so."

"Well . . . that's their business," said Doc. "She wants to be with him. And Matt told you to stay away from her."

"I'm a growed up man," said Chester. "I make my own decisions."

"You're a growed up man, are you? Well _here_." Doc pulled some coins from his pocket, took Chester's hand, and slapped the coins into his palm. "You make my excuses to your lady love, and I'll eat jerky and pone with Matt. I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep all my teeth in my head, thank you." Flustered, Chester closed his fingers around the coins. He knew Doc would tell Mr. Dillon.

Tillie regarded him with mild concern. "Is something wrong, Chester?"

"Oh." he said, "No. Doc just . . . remembered somewhat he had to do. You and me can lunch together."

"Alright," she said, taking his arm.

Chester reached across the table and took Tillie's hand when they were seated at Delmonico's, trying to figure how to get past friendly talk to courting. Her quietness made him awkward.

She pulled her hand away, looked searchingly at him, and with a little sigh pushed back her chair. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should not have accepted your invitation. I'm . . . committed . . . to Ned. He got awful angry last night, Chester. I don't want you hurt over me."

"Oh," said Chester. "You wanna be with him . . . I'll leave you be."

"Tillie?" he said as he opened the door for her.

"Yes?"

"If he hits you, you can tell me if you want to. I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you, Chester." She gave him a forlorn smile.

Chester put his hands in his pockets, leaned against a post and hummed drearily to himself. After a time he wandered down the walkway. He saw Tillie alone on the prairie when he reached the end of Front Street. Her cloak billowed in the breeze and she carried a basket. He wanted to call to her, but she was too distant to hear. It wasn't safe for a woman walking by herself away from town. He hurried to Grimmick's livery for his horse.

Tillie turned when she heard his horse galloping behind her, and realization flooded her like honeyed hot tea. Resigned to life with Ned Callum for his money and the respectability marriage would give her, she was lonely and heartsick. As Chester reined in beside her, she suddenly knew she wanted nothing more to do with Callum. Though Chester was a poor man, until another man with money courted her, she wanted Chester just the same.

"Chester," she said, smiling up at him, "I'm so glad you came by. I went by Ma Smalley's and packed myself a picnic from the boarders' lunch. I offered to pay her; she wouldn't hear of it. That was nice of her, don't you think? I like to walk sometimes, take a lunch like this when I'm feeling low and unsure about things. Ma crammed the basket; there's more than enough for two. Aren't you hungry? We missed lunch, you know."

Chester stared down at her in confusion. "Well?" Tillie said. "Will you dismount here, or shall we ride further?"

"What about . . . ." Chester cleared his throat. "What about Ned?"

Tillie's smile dimmed and she shrugged. "I accepted Ned because he proposed . . . and well, he's prosperous. I could leave the Long Branch if he married me, but you see he hasn't yet, and I'm sick of waiting. I could never love a brute like him anyway.

"Not that I love you, Chester," she said with gentle earnestness. "I don't know you and . . . well, I just don't know. Will you dismount? I'd like a closer look at you in the daylight. Without your hat."

Uncomfortably hot despite the chill air, Chester dismounted.

Tillie took off his hat, handed it to him, and studied his face, comparing him to Ned. Ned had flinty eyes, hard features, and a jaw that might have been set on iron hinges. "You're very different from Ned," she said. "You have kind eyes."

Chester stood there feeling like his boots were soldered to the ground and he'd gone dumb.

"Well." she said, "Shall we picnic here?"

Chester bestirred himself with an effort and took her gloved hands in his. "I know a place where a creek spills into a pond," he said. "Rushes and shrubs and wildflowers grow thick all round the edges."

"It sounds lovely," said Tillie.

He mounted his horse, balanced the basket on his saddle pommel, and held out his hand to help her up behind him.

"My you're strong," she said.

"I could give Ned a good fight," said Chester.

Tillie scooted forward and put her arms around his waist. "I don't want you with me when I break my engagement with Ned," she said. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of him," said Chester. "He'll know soon enough if we start keepin' company. Can't see my way outta fightin' so I jest as well get it over with."

"I'm being very selfish," said Tillie. "I should leave Dodge, just go away somewhere. I'm scared for you, Chester."

"It'll be alright," said Chester. "I can handle Ned Callum."

A cold wind rippled the water as they sat on the bank of the pond and finished their picnic lunch. "It's fixin' to rain," said Chester, looking up at the darkening sky. "We best get back to town." The rain hit like an immense waterfall, and they were drenched by the time they mounted Chester's horse, leaving the basket in the grass. "There's an empty cabin and barn about a mile from here," said Chester. "We'll go there 'til it blows over."

The last traveler had left the cabin neat and clean, with a pile of kindling by the stove. Tillie undressed down to her pantalets, laid her dress and petticoat to dry near the stove, and sat on the bed. Chester turned away when she started taking off her clothes, pulled a chair out from the table, and sat with his back to her to pull off his boots.

"You going to sit with your back to me the whole time we're here?" said Tillie, amused.

"You bein' a lady," he said, taking off his socks. "It's not like the gals—" He stopped, remembering Tillie worked at the Long Branch.

"I'm not the lady you think I am, honey," Tillie said. "I wouldn't have the job if I was."

"I didn't think of it that way," said Chester, not turning around.

"Does it change things between us?" Tillie asked.

"It don't change that you're pretty and nice," he said.

The cabin was growing moist and warm from the rain outside and the fire in the stove.

"It's getting cozy in here," Tillie said. "Aren't you going to lay out your clothes to dry?"

"They'll dry on."

"You'll catch cold. I don't mind, Chester."

"Well, alright then." He draped his pants and shirt over a chair near the stove, and sat facing away from her in his union suit.

Tillie sighed. "Come over here and talk to me."

"If that's alright," he said.

"Of course it's alright."

He turned his chair around to face her.

"It's more comfortable on the bed," she said, patting the mattress. He moved to sit beside her on the bed. She was bold and sure as any other Long Branch gal, which surprised him as she acted so much a lady other ways.

"You want a moneyed feller for marryin'," Chester said. "I got none. Money."

"I know," said Tillie. "I mean, you work for the marshal. But I like you so much I'll give you lovin' for free. And I don't want to marry you, Chester." She straddled his legs and started kissing him. He took her in his arms, and hoped the rain would fall all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By nine o'clock that night, Ned Callum was frantic. Tillie boarded in an upstairs room at the Long Branch, and never failed to meet him there even on her nights off.

Matt stood at the bar next to Kitty, Callum at his other side. "You got to help me find her, Marshal," Ned pleaded. "She's never done this. It stopped raining over an hour ago; she must be in trouble."

"You said she has the night off, Ned," said Matt. "Maybe she got tired sitting in here every night. "

"She might 've gone visiting and decided to stay the night ," said Kitty.

"Visiting who?" said Callum. "She has no friends. She wouldn't just not show when she knows I'm expecting her!"

Chester and Tillie entered the Long Branch. Tillie had tried to talk him out of coming in with her. He was being mule-headed. And she'd thought him a pliable man. "Ned might aim to hit you for comin' in late," Chester said. "I won't let him hit you."

"Please don't come to the bar with me," Tillie said.

"I am," said Chester.

Matt, Kitty and Callum did not turn until Chester and Tillie came up behind them and Tillie spoke. "Hello, Ned," she said.

Ned whirled, his face slackening in relief, then he scowled. "Where've you been?" he demanded. "And what're you doin' with her?" he snarled at Chester.

"I was out riding, Ned," she said. "I got caught in the rain and found shelter in an empty cabin."

Ned slapped her hard. As Matt pushed away from the bar to hit Callum, Chester jumped on Ned, who fell to the floor with Chester on top of him. Chester swung with both fists, battering Ned's face.

Tillie pressed her hands to her cheeks, and Matt took her by the shoulders and moved her to his other side, next to Kitty.

Callum despite his larger size was getting the worst of it, and Matt saw no reason to interfere. Ned grabbed Chester's neck, and Chester boxed Ned's ears. Ned clutched his ears, shouting curses at Chester. As Chester started to stand, Callum sat up and with all the force of his rage slammed his fist into Chester's jaw. Chester fell on his back and lay still, his eyes closed.

Ned staggered to his feet, his face bleeding from several cuts. "You keep him away from her," he said to Matt, "or next time I'll break his neck." Ned yanked Tillie's arm, and Matt backhanded him. He released her and stumbled backward.

"Get out of here, Callum," said Matt. "Go home."

"I need a drink."

"I said go home."

Kitty was on her knees beside Chester, patting his face and calling his name. When Tillie bent down next to him, Kitty looked at her coldly. "You better go to your room, Tillie," Kitty said. Tillie's soft eyes filled with tears as she stood and backed away.

"I knew it," Ned growled at Tillie. "You Jezebel. He was with you at that cabin, wasn't he? You were together there."

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Ned," Matt said.

"This ain't over," Callum said. "I'm not through with you or your new boyfriend, Miss Tillie. You won't play _me_ for a fool." He turned and crashed through the batwings.

"I must see Chester's alright before I go to my room," Tillie said.

"Chester," said Kitty. "Matt, he's not waking up."

Chester moved his head and groaned. "Yes he is," said Matt. "Give me a water pitcher, Sam, will ya? Stand up out of the way, Kitty." Kitty stood and stepped back.

Matt poured the water over Chester's face. Tillie gasped.

 _"Matt!"_ said Kitty.

Chester opened his eyes, coughing.

Matt wrapped his arms around Chester and stood him up. "That was some fight," the marshal said. "You got 'im good."

"I told you I'd handle 'im," Chester mumbled. "Don't see what the fuss was about."

Matt let go of his partner. Chester tottered, and Matt took hold of him again.

Tillie stepped up to Chester, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a lingering kiss. When she stepped away from him, his eyes were closed, his face faintly smiling and tranquil. He leaned back against Matt's chest and sighed. Matt grinned at Kitty.

"He looks like he's been into Doc's laudanum supply," Kitty said.

"I'll tell Ned the engagement's off tomorrow night, darling," Tillie said to Chester. "By myself. I don't want you fighting him anymore." Her tears gone, she looked affectionately at Kitty, who had a sudden impression that Tillie wanted to embrace her. Tillie's eyes shone and her fair complexion glowed.

"You got your legs back?" Matt said to his partner.

"Huh? _Oh._ Fine. I'm fine, Mr. Dillon," Chester said dreamily.

"Tillie," said Matt, "I'll be with you when you break it off with Ned. Don't tell him without me there."

"Alright, Marshal. But not Chester."

"Chester can find something else to do tomorrow night."

Matt admonished Chester as they walked to the office to stay away from Callum. The repeated entreaties to his partner were wearing on the marshal. Matt habitually ordered people, and he disliked supplicating, particularly to Chester. Matt had thus far held his patience by reminding himself that his friend at times was obstinate, and a man couldn't change the ways he was born to.

"If he hurts Tillie again, he'll get worse than what I give 'im tonight," Chester said.

"Chester. Let me take care of it. Stay away from him."

Chester stopped walking. "You give me no credit at all, Mr. Dillon," he said quietly. "I beat that Callum somethin' fierce tonight, didn't I? He could nary see straight when I got through with him."

"That doesn't mean you'll do as well next time you two get into it. He might even use a gun."

"Well, I can get a gun, too!" Chester yelled.

A man and woman walking by paused and looked at them. Matt motioned his partner to keep moving. "You stay out of the Long Branch tomorrow night," Matt said.

"I haveta make sure he doesn't hurt Tillie!"

The couple ahead of them turned again. Matt opened the office door and pushed Chester inside. "Tillie will be alright," the marshal said. "I'll see to it."

"Two seein' to it's better 'n one."

"I mean it, Chester." Matt came in close so his vest touched Chester's shirt. "You stay out of the Long Branch or I'll lock you up 'til the next morning."

Chester stared, dazed. Mr. Dillon had never before threatened to jail him. Matt didn't look mad, but his face was tight, his jaw jutting a little, and Chester knew the marshal meant what he said. Mr. Dillon wasn't one to bluff.

Chester looked down at his boots, then at the closed door to the jail cells. He met Matt's gaze and waited.

Matt had seen the look numerous times. Had his partner said right out, _What do I do now, Mr. Dillon?,_ the marshal could not have understood better than he did now, with Chester saying nothing.

Matt put his hand on Chester's shoulder. "Just stay out of trouble, will you?" Matt said. "Come on, help me out here."

Chester nodded. "Yessir," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Now that Matt had proverbially stomped his boot to the floorboards, his partner peacefully accepted the marshal's dictate as the inevitable order of things. Looking at Chester lying on his bed, absorbed in a book with a cowboy and a man in feathered headdress at each other's throats, Matt wondered in some annoyance why his friend had not just cooperated with him without all the fuss.

"I'm going to the Long Branch to wait with Tillie for Callum," said Matt. "Remember what I said."

"Yessir," Chester said distractedly, not lowering his book.

Tillie sat patiently waiting at her table. "Hello, Tillie," said Matt.

"Oh Marshal," she said as he pulled out a chair and moved it to face the batwings. "I worried you wouldn't come."

"Not six-thirty yet, is it?" said Matt, smiling to put her at ease.

"Not quite. Chester's not coming, is he?" she said anxiously.

"No."

Matt felt Kitty's small warm hands on his shoulders and looked up at her. "Hello, Kitty," he said. She looked tense.

"Matt," Kitty said. "Can I get you two a drink while you're waitin'?" Tillie shook her head.

"Afterward," said Matt.

"Alright. Chester's not comin', is he?" Kitty said, in the same anxious way Tillie had said it.

"He's not comin'," said Matt. "I finally got through his head that everyone might do better if he stayed out of here tonight.

"Ned just came in," he said calmly, low-voiced. Tillie stiffened.

"Good luck, Tillie," said Kitty.

"Thanks," Tillie said.

Kitty squeezed Matt's shoulders and moved to watch from her post at the end of the bar.

"What're you doin' with Tillie, Marshal?" Callum said.

"Now don't start, Ned," said Tillie.

"Don't you smart sass me, Miss. I think you'd a learned from last night."

"That reminds me." Tillie stood up, her soft features distorted in anger. "I owe you something."

Matt moved swiftly as she raised her hand to slap Ned. The marshal pulled Tillie back and moved in front of her to face Callum.

Ned looked shocked. "What's got into you, Tillie?" he said, looking around Matt so he could see her. "You've never acted like this."

"Well it's high time I did," she said.

Huffing, his face congested, Ned looked around the saloon. Tillie wondered how she'd ever forced herself to accept his marriage proposal.

"Where's that lackey scarecrow of yours, Marshal?" Callum said. "Goode. He's responsible for this."

"Never mind him, Callum," said Matt. "You're dealing with me now."

"My fight's with him," said Ned. "He's the one stole my Tillie."

"He didn't steal me, Ned," Tillie said from behind Matt. "No one owns me, and that includes you."

"You talk so high and mighty, Jezebel. Just wait'll I get my hands on you. Your gimp lover, too."

"Oh Chester took care of _you_ last night," said Tillie, marveling at her own boldness. "You take a look in the glass, Ned? Your face is all swollen from his fists."

Matt sensed things slipping out of his control. Tillie was provoking Callum. It could go badly for her and Chester unless Matt stepped in now. "Tillie," Matt said, still facing Callum. "Why don't you tell Ned what you planned to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" said Ned. "What's he talkin' about, Tillie?" Matt stepped cautiously aside so the two of them faced each other.

"It's off, Ned," Tillie said, lifting her chin at him. "I'm breaking our engagement."

A moment of silence followed, filled by Callum's heavy breathing. "You won't get away with this," he said, jabbing a finger at her. "I'm gonna potshot your lover boy and take you away with me forcible. We'll go to Colorado or somewhere like.

"Won't be no witnesses when I take down that Chester, Marshal," Callum said. "And you'll never find Tillie and me." Ned stalked out into the night.

Matt left the Long Branch after a drink with Kitty and Tillie, and headed back to the office. Doc was there, playing cribbage with Chester.

"Matt," said Doc.

"Doc."

"Is Tillie alright, Mr. Dillon?" Chester said.

"She's fine, Chester. Ned says he's gonna kidnap her and run off to Colorado."

" _Did_ he," said Doc.

"I won't let 'im do that," said Chester, his drawl soft. Looking at Chester's large soulful eyes, Matt thought whimsically that his friend was like a windup tin soldier, quiet at first, then making noise, arms and legs waving, and winding down just as fast. Matt and Doc warily regarded Chester, waiting for him to get het up, but no outburst followed. Chester tended not to take a forceful lead; he simply reacted to things. "You want some coffee, Mr. Dillon?" he said. "There's some hot."

"I'll get it," Matt said, as Chester started to rise from his chair. "Go on with your game." Matt sat at the table with his coffee. "Chester," he said, "Callum says he's gonna ambush you."

Doc set his cup down hard, sloshing coffee on the table. "By thunder, Matt," he said. "You figure he means it?"

"Looks like it."

Chester had gone pale. "It . . . don't come as no surprise," he quavered. "Reckon I better strap on a gun. I'll call out Callum at the lumber mill tomorrow mornin'."

Doc uttered a wordless exclamation.

"I have to, Doc," said Chester. "A body can't live 'spectin' to get shot down every minute like a possum for the stew pot."

"I'll go with you," said Matt.

"He won't draw on you, Mr. Dillon. He knows you're too fast for 'im. It's me he wants."

"He won't draw on you either with Matt there, Chester," said Doc. "He'll bide his time to ambush you when no one's around to see 'im doin' it."

"You stay behind then, Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

"I'm comin' with you," said Matt.

Chester looked imploringly at Doc.

"You're that quick to commit suicide, Chester?" said Doc. "You can't outdraw Ned Callum. He'll know Matt'll be hiding close by anyway. He'll smell a trap."

"Doc?" said Chester. "I can rile that Callum so he'll draw on me. I can make him so mad he'll forget Mr. Dillon and everything else 'cept killin' me."

"Tillie?" said Matt.

"She said Callum never was with her like as I was," said Chester. "I'll tell him how it was."

"I'll bring a shotgun . . . . ," said Matt. "I can take cover near the mill so Callum won't see me."

"Sounds awful risky to me," Doc said. "If your aim's off, Matt. If you miss Callum, he'll shoot Chester sure."

"Mr. Dillon won't miss," said Chester.

The marshal wished he had the same faith in himself as his partner had. Matt's hands sweated just thinking about it.

Callum's Mill was a furlong from town, the back of the structure facing the end of the walk where Matt and Chester stood. Matt carried a shotgun and wore his gunbelt. Seeing his partner pack iron felt off-kilter. Chester had a steady hand and sure eye with a shotgun, but was slow on the draw with a six-shooter. Matt on the other hand was the fastest draw in the U.S. Marshals Service, and though he nearly always hit his target with a shotgun, his aim might miss the mark where Chester's was dead on.

"Sure you wanna do this?" said Matt.

"Don't see as I have a choice," Chester said, squinting in the morning light as he looked at the mill building.

"I'll follow you and take cover," said Matt. "Try and get him to face the front of the mill when you stand off."

"Yessir."

Matt watched his partner limp through the grass to the mill building, walk around it, and disappear from view. Matt ran low to the back of the mill, stepped silently along the side of the building, peered around the front, and watched Chester and Callum.

"You ain't foolin' me," Callum said to Chester. "The marshal's here hidin'. He'll shoot me before my gun clears the holster."

It showed all over him whenever he tried to lie, so Chester decided to get right to riling Callum clean out of his mind. "You're a coward," Chester said tentatively.

Callum barked out a laugh, his lip curling. "That supposed to make me throw down on you? You can't talk no louder than a little girl."

Pressed against the side of the mill building, Matt grimaced. "Not yet, Chester," he whispered. "You're too close to 'im."

"I weren't no little girl up in that cabin with Tillie. You're not a man to do what I done with her," Chester said.

Ned backhanded him. Chester reeled, but kept his footing. Without Tillie there needing him , he had no urge to fight Callum .

"That's not for her," said Ned. "I'm through fightin' over that harlot. That smack is for insulting my manhood."

"You mean you're not gunnin' for me no more?" said Chester.

"Yeah. I'm not gunnin' for you no more," Ned sneered, mimicking Chester's drawl. "So quit worryin', hop-o'-my-thumb. Fine gunman you'd make. You look like you just saw a haint."

Matt rounded the corner of the building and approached them. "That's enough of that, Ned," said the marshal.

"Marshal Dillon," said Callum. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What about Tillie, Ned," said Matt. "You gonna leave her alone now?"

"I said she and I are through. I won't bother her any more.

"You wanna know why I never spent the night with Tillie, why I didn't marry her right after I proposed?" Ned said to Chester. "I wanted her to quit giving herself to other men first. She won't, and it's not just that they pay her for it. You might ponder that some when you think of taking her again. Them ladylike manners are an act so she attracts only the best men, and the dregs stay clear of her. Though I can't figure why she wants a gimp like you, Chester."

"Maybe you'll figure it better with your face in the dirt," said Matt.

"Alright, easy," said Callum. "I got to thinkin' after Tillie broke it off with me last night. She ain't worth it. She's not worth killing a man over, and she's not worth getting my neck in a noose. Now if you'll excuse me, Marshal, I have work to do." Ned turned on his woodcutter and picked up a length of timber.

Chester turned and walked slowly back toward town. "I'll carry that, Mr. Dillon," he said, and took the shotgun from Matt. "I kinda could tell up to the cabin Tillie was like Callum said," said Chester.

"She cares about you, Chester," said Matt.

"It won't be easy," said Chester. "Tellin' her I'm not gonna be her man."

"It never is," Matt said.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Tillie was traveling to St. Louis to stay with her sister and wealthy brother-in-law. Chester and Kitty walked her to the depot. When the train arrived, she reached up and pulled Chester's head down to kiss him goodbye. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you, too." She waved through the window as the train left the station. He waved back, and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes.

Kitty came up beside him and took his arm. "Let's meet Matt and Doc at the office and go to lunch," she said.

She looked up at Chester, saw his eyes were full, and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"I couldn't talk to Tillie like as I do with you, Miss Kitty," said Chester. "I can talk to you the day long and never get tired."

"You're sweet, Chester," Kitty said impulsively.

He flushed, too pleased to respond.

"I'm glad Tillie went away," said Kitty. "She made trouble for you."

"She didn't mean to."

"I know."

"Miss Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"I always did want to kiss you, just once. If you weren't Mr. Dillon's lady, I mean. Mr. Dillon don't seem to know how special—" Chester stopped, dismayed at himself.

"Oh Chester," Kitty said. He was a dear friend, but she had no desire to kiss him. "I hope you don't ever go away," she said. "I love Matt, but I miss you if I don't see you everyday."

"I feel the same about you, Miss Kitty," Chester said. "I do." Tillie's pretty face began to fade; he recollected her as already shimmery. "I might go away sometime, though," he said consolingly. "Comes a time when a man gets the urge to move on."

"Move on where, Chester?"

"California." Chester knew it then of a surety. He'd leave Dodge, when he didn't rightly know, and head for California. Times he still needed Mr. Dillon—like with the Ned Callum trouble—but not so much like in times past. Chester envisioned himself waking up under a faraway sky with only a horse for company and the marshal and Doc settled into the quiet memory place at the back of his mind. Only thing was, Miss Kitty wouldn't be there to talk to and make him feel light at heart and sound in his head. Chester smiled down at her as they reached the marshal's office. "Think I'll stay here in Dodge for now, though," he said.


End file.
